


Untitled

by IvyJThomas



Category: settings - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJThomas/pseuds/IvyJThomas
Summary: Just a little setting I made up.





	Untitled

It was a river clear as glass. Upon it rode birds, boats, and lilies but they were all made out of… paper? Kneeling down I reach into the water and am met with a pleasant warmth that I was not expecting. A light blue crane floats past and gently I lift it out of the water. Inspecting it I find that it is made perfectly and has no signs of ever being touched by water. But it was undoubtedly paper so how was that possible? Still holding the origami crane I start walking along the river feeling a sense of ease overcome my anxiety. After what seemed like a long time I come across a small cavern, the beauty of which stopped me in my tracks. The river I had been following ended or rather started at a small pool which many fish of all sizes and colors were swimming peacefully. Scattered around the cave were flowers of all sorts, roses, lilies, poppies and so many more all in a verity of colors both natural and unnatural, all of which gave off a slight glow. Light was reflected on thousands of tiny crystals and accompanying vines with blossoming moon flowers covered the walls. A vast array of plants grows out of the ground from carrots to blueberries. Reaching out I pick a big blood red strawberry, savoring its sweet taste as the juice rolls down my chin. Eating a few more fruits I lie down on the soft grass near the pond and watch as the fish lazily swim around and slowly I drift off into a calming slumber.


End file.
